Ethernet switches currently manage only one type of physical interface or interface media/media interface within a port. As a result, configuration, control and usage of the port are exclusively limited to the particular type of physical interface or interface media presently engaged.
A way to manage a port that accepts multiple physical interface types, such as both copper and optical fiber, is currently not available. Accordingly, the application of a port with multiple physical interfaces is presently limited by the Ethernet switch management limitations. One such limitation includes the current inability to implement network redundancy for network reliability using multi-interface ports without using additional ports and equipment.
A method and device that alleviate the problems discussed above is, thus, highly desirable. The present invention solves these problems.